Something Worth Dying For
by GaaraRocks124
Summary: Kid doesn't understand his feelings towards the green eyed girl, and Soul has made it clear that such feelings don't sit well with him. So why can't Kid stop thinking about her? And what would he be willing to do for her happiness? Nothing too terrible in this story! One or two fight scenes and maybe a little harsh word here and there.
1. Chapter1

Chapter One

The reaper hated being late. He hated being late more than anything, as a matter of fact. He hated that he was late on today of all days especially. Nevertheless, the dark haired boy straightened his collar, slipped on his shoes, and strolled briskly out of his manor at precisely 8:01 in the morning. Today the boy would be walking alone, of course. His weapons would already be at her house by now, gushing over the outfit she would wear to today's event. Kid could practically see the two blondes fainting over Maka's selective amount of clothing. The idea brought a small smile to his lips, which he removed at once. It was extremely unlike Kid to think of anyone in such a way, especially when he happened to be thinking of the different variations of cute clothes she could wear to her party.

Kid once again wiped the smile, and the thoughts, away. There was no doubt in the boys mind, that ashy haired scythe master was important to him. But to allow himself to feel such tedious emotions as attraction was far away from Kid's normal schedule. Still, every now and then the boy couldn't help but to think about her. They way her nose crinkles up whenever she smiles, or how the tinkling sound of her laugh could make even the hardest man crack a smile. Even the sounds she makes when she's angry cause Kid to feel a warmth deep inside of him, a warmth he wish would disappear.

Maka had long before today been 'claimed' by Soul. 'Claimed'. That was literally the word the scythe had used to describe his relationship with the girl to Kid. It was after school one day, a certain day when Kid had complimented Maka on scoring high on a particularly difficult exam. That day Soul had pulled him aside and conveyed his light threat onto Kid. The thought of Soul causes a bitter taste to appear on Kid's tongue, but he quickly pushes the taste away as he approaches the apartment building he knew she lived in.

24 steps and exactly 8 knocks later Kid found himself face to face with the silver head of hair he had just been mentally cursing, the air became surprisingly heavy with tension once their eyes met. They didn't speak, they didn't need to. Everything they could ever hope to say to each other certainly couldn't be explained through simple words. Kid could see the tinge of hatred mixed with the uncomfortableness of the situation flowing through Soul's eyes but didn't return the feelings. In fact, Kid just stood there, staring at Soul as if he couldn't really see him. The boys remained there, one glaring daggers, the other looking as if he was dreadfully bored, until a curious blue haired boy smashed through a door to examine the situation.

"Soul! What's taking so long? You've been gone forever!" The boy yelled in a voice Kid could not accept as suitable for the indoors. "Oh, hey Kid. Try not to slow us down alright? We're doing important stuff over here!"

The reaper didn't ask, mainly because he didn't care, but the black hair weapon intervened before he could push it aside.

"They're having an arm wrestling tournament back there." Tsubaki said in a weary voice from the hallway.

The unstoppable smirk spread across Kid's face as he pushed past Soul's locked gaze and looked around the kitchen for Maka. The kitchen was surprisingly clean for once, it actually looked like no one had been in there for a while. Kid became aware of the fact that he couldn't sense Maka's soul in the building, he didn't know why it took him so long to realize it, but neither the girl or his weapons seemed to be anywhere near here.

"She's not home." Soul said in a bitter tone. "They went to the store, something about Maka's outfit not being good enough or something."

Kid cleared his throat and straightened his collar again. "I can see that. I'll prepare some tea while she's gone, I'm sure you'll all want some as well. Am I correct?" Kid said in an almost sarcastic tone.

The chorus of agreements almost caused Kid to bust into laughter. No matter the occasion, his group of friends always seemed to skip right over his playful jabs at their intelligence. Waving away the joke he made, Kid crossed the room and busied himself with preparing the finest tea he possibly could. A series of loud bangs and the unmistakeable sound of wood breaking alerted Kid to the fact that they had begun their tournament again, forgetting him in the process.

The sudden air of emptiness that flooded the room didn't bother the reaper at all. He enjoyed being alone really. When he was alone he could be as nit picky as he wanted to be, he could even experiment with things he had thought about when he would drift off during lectures. For instance, now the reaper was preparing the tea by using exactly 8 tea leaves, and 8 cups of water. He knew the tea would be too strong, it could possibly be inedible for all he knew, but he didn't care, because he was alone, and that was all that mattered.

"Don't you think that will make the tea too strong?" A voice reached him from behind.

The son of death surpressed the urge to jump out of his shoes and accidentally let out a small yelp of fear that he covered hastily with a sudden clearing of his throat. "Yes, I just wanted to see just how delicious symmetrical tea would taste. I can always make more if you'd rather have regular tea, it is your big day after all, birthday girl." He said in a calm voice.

He heard the girl sigh behind him but did not turn around. "Don't remind me. You know, your weapons have been dressing me up in all kinds of dresses and ridiculous outfits all day? I don't see what the big deal is really." She huffed.

Kid couldn't see her, but he knew from her voice that she had her arms crossed. She was probably glaring to one side at the wall, tapping her foot in an irritated fashion like he'd seen her do so many times at Black Star before.

"I agree with you. I mean, you should be allowed to wear what you want for goodness sakes." He said in a neutral tone, handing her a cup of tea. Her felt butterflies fill his stomach when he saw her smile at him, he considered returning her smile, but remembering where they were he decided against it. "Oh and by the way, they're in the back having an arm wrestling tournament. I can't tell what they've broken so far, but it was made of wood."

The following sounds that filled the apartment were Soul's complaints while Maka hit him with what sounded like a large leather-bound book. Kid stood alone in the kitchen, sipping his tea quietly and hating how bitter the abundance of tea leaves made it taste.

* * *

**Hello once again all! I know, it's been so long...And I'm not even posting an update to my original story, The Girl With Green Eyes. Trust me, I have more coming and hope to post it sometime tomorrow, but my laptop is down for the moment so I cannot tell how long it'll be exactly! Bear with me please! Anyways, this is another KiMa story that I hope to actually finish pretty quickly. Reviews are always welcome as well as any other comments you may have! **

**As always, see you again soon! **

**~Misa**


	2. Chapter 2

Something Worth Dying For

Chapter Two

The blue haired boy rubbed his bulging stomach lazily as he finished off yet another slice of Maka's birthday cake. The twin pistols sat on either side of Kid on a large couch in Maka's living room, chatting quite loudly about how they want to go shopping later. Kid quietly sipped the last of his much too strong tea and glanced outside, taking in the dark black color of the sky that was peppered with stars. On nights like this the reaper enjoyed taking solitary walks around the city, the time alone allowed him thinking space where he could sort his thoughts completely without outside interference.

Kid stood up suddenly and placed his tea cup on the coffee table in front of him. "I do believe I should be heading home now." He began, ignoring the sadistic smile he was getting from Soul, he turned to Maka. "Thank you so much for inviting me, Maka. But I think I'll get going." He said.

The girl smiled at him and jumped up to open the door for him. "Of course! It's always so nice when we can get a break from school and just hang out together! All of us!" She said, gesturing to the room around her, suddenly her smile fell and she hung her head. "Oh yeah. We have school tomorrow. I'm not exactly in the mood for lessons, especially after such a fun night." She whined.

Kid mentally sorted through the nights events and tried to decide what could exactly be called fun to him. Drawing up blanks he turned and thanked Maka again and tried to make his way out the door, only to be interrupted by his weapons loud voices.

"Kid! Can we stay here a little bit longer?" Liz called from the couch.

"Yeah Kid! We're having a lot of fun!" Patty cried, flailing her arms like crazy.

Kid waved over his shoulder and called, "You can do what you want. Just be in class tomorrow on time." He said as he shut the door.

He barely heard Liz's comment about how Kid's always late because he can't wake up at any time except 8 before the door closed. The reapers eyebrow twitched in annoyance as they all busted up laughing at his own expense. Reluctantly he continued down the stairs and out of the building.

It was just as Kid had hoped, dark except for the light from the stars and a few dismal street lamps. Light was never a problem for Kid, since he could see in the dark, but having a small source of light was more comforting to him. The moon hung high in the sky, its twisted smile and crazed eyes seemed to follow Kid as he walked towards his favorite spot, the basketball courts. Kid was not one to play such stupid games by himself, but he enjoyed seeing the empty courts lit up by starlight, the calm atmosphere and empty spaced proved an excellent spot for him to think.

Taking a seat on the nearest empty bench, Kid leaned backward and closed his eyes. Of course he didn't want to leave the party so early. Of course he didn't want to walk out of the comforting apartment and onto the chilly streets. If he had a choice Kid would stay there all night, chatting with them all and having a decent time, and he would be. If it wasn't for Soul. From the moment Maka stepped through the door, Kid could feel Soul's eyes burning holes through his head at almost every movement he made. Whether it was handing Maka a cup of tea, or speaking to Black Star about previous missions they had been on. Soul never took his eyes off of the reaper, even for a second. By the time the sun had gone down the rest of Kid's friends had begun to notice Soul's behavior, which made the party mood go down dramatically, and created the same uncomfortable tension that Kid had felt in the air when Soul first opened the door to let him in. Maka of course noticed the change too. It cut Kid's heart to pieces to see her so downcast at her own party, so he decided that his leave would be the best option at the moment.

Kid sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to sort out his thoughts. Between his feelings for Maka, which he didn't understand, and his friendship with Soul, he was quite wore out. Although Kid didn't like the idea of Soul and Maka being together, he decided that it might make Maka the happiest. Kid couldn't picture Maka ever feeling anything towards him anyways, not the way Kid felt towards her at least. The reaper sighed once more and stood up, continuing on his walk towards his manor, the only thing on his mind was how much he didn't want to go to school the next day.

The classroom was noisy, like it always was. Black Star was shouting again about how he could take anybody in the room down with little effort at all. Liz was telling some girl about the thousands of different colors she liked to paint her nails. Maka was getting on Soul for not waking up on time for the hundredth time, Soul replying with short, cold answers, like usual. It was a miracle that Kid was on time in the first place really. If there was anything Kid was annoyed at more than being late, it was getting up too early.

The reaper straightened his tie and looked towards the door just as Professor Stein walked in, silencing the class instantly with the strange animal he brought to show and tell to dissect. The gray haired man stood up and called role, stopping when he reached Kid's name.

"Oh yeah, that reminds me. Lord Death has asked to see you in the Death Room immediately." He said in a lazy tone.

Kid felt a twinge of annoyance towards his father but stood up all the same.

"Liz, Patty. Let's go." He called, striding out of the classroom and shutting the door behind them.

Liz walked next to Kid calmly, like she always did. Patty on the other hand, was bouncing around, asking Kid pointless questions and pointing at random objects to see what they were, like she always did. Upon reaching the Death Room, Kid was half shocked to see Professor Sid standing next to Spirit and his father, grave looks on their faces, and what Kid assumed was a grave look on his fathers face.

"Kid, take a seat. We have a slight problem." His father instructed.

As Kid sat down he realized that his father was not using his normal high-pitched voice, but rather was using his deep menacing one. A wave of worry washed over Kid at the thought of what his father might have to say, but he remained calm in his chair.

"We have a mission for you. Just a kishin disposal of course, nothing out of the ordinary really." His father said a little too sarcastically. "The only catch is that there is more than one kishin this time, and will require you to team up with another pair to complete it successfully."

Kid dropped all pretenses suddenly. "I doubt I need anyone else to help me, father. Let me go alone."

His father didn't reply right away, instead he shifted his gaze behind Kid and nodded to something Kid couldn't see. Ice shot through Kids veins as he felt his head once again being melted by Soul's hard glare.

"You know." Soul said from behind him. "You should probably talk to your father with more respect, wouldn't want you to embarrass yourself now, would we?" He said in a sly tone.

* * *

**Sorry this chapters so drawn-out and boring! Hopefully I can post the next one later today! Reviews are appreciated! Thanks! See you soon! ~Misa**


	3. Chapter 3

Something Worth Dying For

Chapter Three

The reaper didn't turn around. He didn't speak, he only glared at his father, who stared back at him with empty eyes. Why was he so angry? Was it Souls irritating comment about his attitude that had made him so mad? No. It wasn't anything Soul had done. Kid knew he was angry at his father but he didn't understand why. He also didn't have time to figure out why he was so furious because at that moment Maka had begun to speak, and he lost everything he was just thinking about.

"So, Lord Death. These kishin, how many are there supposed to be?" She asked in a determined tone.

Kid's father turned toward her. "Around 5 of them."

Kid heard Soul make a small 'tch' sound under his breath but ignored it. "Five will be no problem for Liz, Patty, and I." He said in a last ditch attempt at going alone.

His father completely ignored him at this point. "Scythe master Maka, are you ready? I'll have Sid here explain the location of the mission and then you and Kid are to leave immediately." He said in an almost cheery tone. "Oh, and do look after Kid, something seems to be troubling him and I wouldn't want him to get hurt."

"Are you going to tell us why you got so heated back there, Kid?" Liz asked

"I had no intention to." Kid replied as they flew above the city on Kid's skateboard.

"That hardly seems fair. You've been acting strange for a long time now. Did something happen?" Liz propped annoyingly.

"If I wanted to talk about it I would. Now please just focus on our task." Kid said coldly.

Kid and his girls were to meet up with the other two in the heart of the city, where most of the attacks have been happening lately. The plan was to try and take each kishin down one at a time if possible, avoiding any kind of group fights to make sure they were safe. The safety part was most concerning to Kid at the moment. In fact, he was so concerned about Maka's safety that he actually felt angry towards his father. For putting her in dangers way. That was before Maka stepped forward and reminded him of how strong she was. Now all Kid felt was a mix of nervousness and a hint of irritation. These next few days with Soul are not going to be fun.

As soon as they had reached their destination the objects Kid was holding glowed a bright shade of pink. He tossed them lazily over his shoulders and scanned the area for any kind of trouble related to their goal. There was a small cloud of smoke billowing in their direction that Kid assumed was Soul's motorcycle, his eyebrows were already beginning to twitch at the thought of the two teams staying in the same hotel room.

"Oh yeah, Kid. Aren't we all sleeping in the same rooms?" Liz asked as if she had read his mind.

Kid made a mental note to himself about sleeping with one eye open and turned to face her. "Yes, we are. And we are also supposed to be looking around for signs of the kishin, if you'll recall from the instructions from the briefing. So can you start doing that instead of talking about things of no use please?" Kid said in a sharp tone.

Liz's face flashed surprise for a moment, but that was quickly replaced by a small smile. "You're jealous of Soul. Aren't you, Kid?" She said with a laugh.

Instantly after the words left her lips, her twin sister began to laugh very loudly indeed. The reaper found himself mentally restraining the urge to yell at them while he straightened out his clothes idly, his eyebrows still twitching. The grumbling behind him told him that Soul and Maka were here. Ignoring his weapons, who by this point were rolling around on the floor, he once again began scanning the area for anything that might be suspicious.

"Looks like we missed a really funny joke." Soul said sarcastically as he and Maka walked over to them. "Bet Kid told it too. Must've been something embarrassing to make these two fall on the ground."

Kid felt his patience being tested but found himself fixated on a particularly dark alleyway, a few yards away from them. He wasn't positive, but he thought he saw a faint light flickering in the shadows and, was that blood he smelled in the air? The reaper held his hand up and the laughing ceased instantly. When he turned back to face them he found his twin pistols were flying at him, barely giving him enough time to catch them. He was about to make an irritated remark at the sudden change when Maka shushed him, pointing Soul, who was now a scythe, at the alleyway that Kid had been staring at. With a small nod, the two began to quietly make their way over to the mouth of the dark road, taking note on the small scuffling sound that could be heard coming from just a few feet inside the alley.

Kid was about to make his way down the alley when a silver blur sped past him so fast that it whipped his hair around, ruining his perfect symmetry.

"What the-" Kid began as he turned to face his attacker.

As he turned he found himself face to face with no doubt one of the 5 kishin they had been instructed to kill. The monster had a small candle that flickered faintly attached to its head, which explained the lights they saw and its long, knife-like nails seemed to drip an odd black color that Kid didn't want to know the name of. Maka turned to Kid and nodded before charging at the beast head on, Soul raised high over her head. Kid jumped backwards and positioned himself a ways behind the monster before he started shooting, the crimson red wavelengths firing from his weapons at an almost sickening speed. The small bullets collided with the monsters skin but seemed to bounce right off, this obviously didn't stop the monster from feeling their sting however. With a snarl of rage the beast began to run towards Kid, its claws outstretched. Kid managed a small smile as Maka finally reached the kishin, the sound of metal slicing through fabric and the ceasing of the beasts cries signaled the end of the fight, the kishins claws just inches away from Kids face as it disintegrated.

Kid quickly began to scan the area around them for anymore kishin souls, to make sure they really were safe this time. When he found no others in the area he came to the conclusion that the kishin were not traveling together, but merely killing together. The thought sent a shiver down Kid's spine.

"That was a risky move. Or should I say, a stupid one?" He heard Soul call as he munched on the demons soul.

The black haired boy once again let go of his weapons as they started their glowing and turned to walk towards the hotel they would be staying in. His path was rudely interrupted by a large, leather bound book colliding with the side of his head. Kid gave out a small cry of objection and rubbed the sore spot, staring at Maka with a surprised look on his face which was instantly extinguished with the glare she was giving him.

"Soul's right, Kid. That was too dangerous. What if I didn't make it in time? You should know better." She huffed as she stomped her feet.

The words 'Soul's right' seemed to chill Kid to the bone. Instead of replying to her, he shrugged and waved his weapons over to him, continuing towards the hotel he tried to walk the sudden embarrassment off. Kid once again scoffed at his feelings towards Maka, discarding the butterflies he felt in his stomach as she lost her temper at him. A burning sensation in the back of his head told Kid that he wasn't going to like sharing a room with Soul at all.

* * *

**Hello all! Sorry if I've been slacking on posting on this story, I've been writing on the other one a lot. On a different note, you've probably noticed how my posts are turning in to hard-to-read coding, I have no idea what's going on but I'm trying my hardest to figure it out so please bear with me! Reviews are loved! See you soon! ~Misa.**


End file.
